A Union Broken, A Union Made
by Katy Ellis
Summary: Working Title A sequel to the ever loveable Pride and Prejudice as I feel the characters lives were like after the marriage of Darcy and Elizabeth. All your favourite characters revived in the time of Jane Austen.
1. Chapter 1

Life at Pemberley was certainly a great deal different to anything she had experienced at Longbourne and it had taken many months before she felt at home in the great house. Each room was as grand as the next, big and airy, the long windows giving some of the most beautiful views of the garden she had ever seen. But Pemberley had long been in need of a mistress and Miss Elizabeth Bennett (now Mrs Darcy) was prepared for the challenge. Six months into her time as mistress of the great Derbyshire estate and she was just starting to get a firm grip on her role. The housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds, had been a great help to her. Indeed, she doubted she would have managed these last six months without her.

Despite her fathers early objections to the match between his daughter and the proud and disagreeable Mr Darcy, he had little cause to worry. Elizabeth found herself extremely happily situated in life and still she stood by her statement that her husband was truly the best man she had ever known. The early stages of marriage had been an interesting experience to say the least. Her playful and mischievous nature had occasionally led to misunderstandings between herself and her husband, but he had gradually become used to her gentle and loving jests and he had learned to laugh at himself, even returning the jibes occasionally.

She continued to be amazed at the change she saw in him as he learned from her cheerful disposition and she, in turn, found him to be a calming influence, such a difference from the proud man she had met at the ball held at the assembly rooms in Meryton just a year or two ago.

Despite the huge task of ensuring the smooth running of a household such as Pemberley, Elizabeth found that she still had time to herself. These moments of solitude were employed to their full, often used in wandering the beautiful grounds, discovering new walks through the trees. Occasionally she would have the pleasure of her husband joining her on these walks, and though they may not always talk a great deal, the pleasure they had in just being in the company of one another was great. Indeed, Elizabeth found herself wanting for nothing except the company of her elder sister, Jane, and her husband during the times when business drew him from her side.

She was on such a walk now, her step light as she walked the beaten track that was one of her favourite haunts. This area had been allowed to grow wild, great oaks reaching up to the sky crowded the path, their foliage casting a calming green haze over the path as the summer sunlight created pools of light on the floor. Wild flowers grew in abundance, splashes of colour randomly sprayed across the banks. Here Elizabeth was able to forget all troubles and enjoy nature in its simple beauty.

The light fabric of her dress blew softly around her ankles, teasingly pushing her onwards down the path. The dress was one she usually wore on her long walks, a slightly coarser fabric than her others, a memory of Longbourne, since she did not want to ruin the fine clothes she was now able to wear thanks to her husbands much larger income.

The sound of feet, more heavily shod than her own, was heard along the path behind her, their rapid pace quickly catching up with her. Turning to look over her shoulder a welcoming smile spread across her face as her husband approached. "What is it that brings you out here sir?"

"Cannot a man wish to take a stroll with his wife around his own gardens?" Mr Darcy relied with an answering smile, an expression that now sat a lot easier on his face since their marriage.

"Indeed he can, but you come in such haste. Does something rest uneasy in your mind?" she asked, taking the arm he offered her and continued walking.

"Not at all. But I have some news I should like your opinion on. My sister, Georgiana, is to be coming to stay with us for a while. Her governess in town is leaving. A relative has fallen ill and is in need of a nurse."

"That's wonderful, I haven't seen her since our marriage. And it will be delightful to have another woman in the house."

Mr Darcy smiled, pleased by his wife's reaction to the news. It had always been his dearest wish that Elizabeth and Georgiana should become as close as sisters. Since the death of his mother Georgiana had little in the way of female company other than her governess.

For a time they strolled together quietly, happy just to be in the company of one another, lost in their own thoughts. A short time later the house came back into view and the hit the gravel path that led to the main door, perfectly manicured lawns spread out either side. As they entered the house he stooped slightly to place a light kiss on her cheek, before moving towards the stairs, "I must write to Georgiana to let her know our decision. I will see you at dinner."

Smiling at his retreating form Elizabeth turned towards the drawing room, she had her own letters to write that should have been done days ago. She had been putting them off for reasons she did not wish to acknowledge. Her mother had been hinting, rather strongly, for an invitation to visit her second daughter. Elizabeth had shied away from offering such an invitation knowing the embarrassment it would inevitably cause. Mr Darcy had never been a favourite of her mothers, and her not so subtle comments often led to the embarrassment of more than one person, and the thought of such comments making her husband feel uncomfortable in his own home was something she had no wish to face. But it could not be put off any longer; she had already spoken with Mr Darcy about the invitation and her own fears of extending it to her mother. But with the graciousness that marked his dealings with Elizabeth he had agreed to a few weeks of Mrs Bennett's company as well as the rest of her family.

So she dutifully requested the companionship of her family for a few weeks during the month of September since it would be a relatively quiet time for herself, Mr Darcy would often be in town on business throughout that month.

Having completed the role of dutiful daughter, she began a letter to Jane, inviting her, together with her husband, to join them also. Her presence would bring Elizabeth great comfort as would her husband to Mr Darcy. Jane with her sweet temperament would be of incredible help when dealing with her mother. Jane and Mr Bingley, her husband, were to arrive several weeks prior to the Bennett family, their presence required at the summer ball they were to hold at Pemberley in early August, a time which would turn out to be one of stress for Elizabeth. It would be the first ball to be held at Pemberley with herself as mistress and she knew a great deal of tradition needed to be upheld, the support of her sister would prove invaluable.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Georgiana arrived at Pemberley, her carriage pulling up to the main doors just as Elizabeth and Mr Darcy emerged from the house to greet her. Opening the carriage door for her Mr Darcy handed her down and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead, delighted to have his sister back home. Stepping aside he allowed room fro Elizabeth to greet her sister in law. The two women curtsied to one another, Georgiana lifting her head with a shy smile as Elizabeth came forward to embrace her.

"I'm so pleased you could come and stay with us. I cannot tell you how much of a relief it will be to have the company of another woman, especially one who knows the house." Elizabeth said, kissing Georgiana on the cheek.

"I am happy that you agreed to my coming, I hope I won't be intruding on your privacy." She said quietly, her eyes flicking from Elizabeth to her brother and back again. She was unused to the idea of her brother being married still, since she had spent little time with them but it made her happy to see him so. However, she didn't think she had ever seen him as happy, his face, usually so grave and creased with a worry that never seemed to leave, was now free of such an expression and the love he so obviously felt for his wife shone through him. She was amazed at the change and heartily thanked whatever fate it was that had brought the two into the same company.

"Not at all! Indeed Permberley is as much your home as it is mine, more so in fact."

Mr Darcy smiled at how well they seemed to get on with one another, and now his sister would have the company of a woman about the house. "Come, let us go inside. I believe Georgiana may want some refreshment after her long journey." Offering Elizabeth his arm he led the way inside and into one of the smaller rooms dedicated as a parlour. Not that it was a small room, not by any stretch of the imagination. Like every other room at Pemberley it was light and airy, the windows facing north and offering a beautiful view onto the lake. It had been very tastefully decorated, the patterned wallpaper in an attractive gold and cream pattern stretched up to the picture rail above which it had then been painted cream. Seats of cream and pale green brocade were dotted about the room, mainly around the small circular table that now held the china, set ready for tea.

Playing the role of hostess, Elizabeth poured the tea and for a time the three sat companionably around the table talking of Georgiana's time in town and the coming house party.

"Elizabeth has managed the organisation of it beautifully with very little help from anyone." Mr Darcy said, looking down on the dark head of his wife with pride as she laughed off the comment.

"Do not believe a word your brother says Georgiana. That is an outright lie. Mrs Reynolds has been of immense help these last few weeks, indeed I believe she has done more work than myself. I could never have done without her."

With a very small indulgent smile Mr Darcy set the cup and saucer back on the tray and rose. "As much as I would like to remain ladies, I am afraid I must leave you, there is some business I must attend to."

"I don't think I have ever seen my brother so happy Elizabeth, I haven't seen his face so carefree in a very long time." Georgiana said as her brother left the room, accepting the refilled cup Elizabeth passed her.

"He is certainly very much changed since the first time we met. I often wonder if they are the same man."

Elizabeth did very little else that day except talk with Georgiana about various things and by the end of the day they were laughing and talking as easily as sisters. When Mr Darcy came down later that evening he was delighted to hear the sounds of his sister laughing, she was so quiet and shy her laughter was a thing rarely heard; perhaps Elizabeth would prove to be a good influence on his sister as well as himself.

The days went by happily, the three spending as much time together as business would allow, often taking long strolls through the gardens or by the lake. A great portion of Elizabeth's day was taken up by preparations for the fast approaching ball and the arrival of her sister and Mr Bingley as well as their other guests that would be staying. Mrs Reynolds once again proved her worth, pointing out the traditions that had to be kept and advising her on the likelihood of something new succeeding. She felt strangely nervous as the time approached, anxious that the ball should be a success and her position as mistress of Pemberley was important to her, she would not let her husband down and cause him shame. Her nerves were being stretched to their limit and it obviously showed in her face as her husband became increasingly concerned.

"My dear you do too much."

"But there is so much to do, and such distinguished guests from society are to come. Some of them are sure to be anxious to pick holes in the arrangements for this ball tomorrow!"

"It will be a great success; I have total faith in you. But it does not need this worry; if this is how organising such an event makes you we shall hold no more at Pemberley."

"Oh, but that would be such a waste of this house, and of the ballroom. I assure you sir, I shall be myself again as soon as this ball is over." And she was off again to make sure the rooms for those who would be staying at Pemberley would be ready.

He was still stood frowning after her when his sister walked by on her way for a walk in the gardens. "Is something troubling you?" She asked when she saw the look that sat uneasy on his face.

"I fear Elizabeth is taking too much upon herself. Surely Mrs Reynolds can help her."

"She does, a great deal. But this is the first ball Elizabeth has organised here as mistress, if all does not go well she fears to cause you any shame. She is in a strange place and has yet to learn all the traditions that must be held here. Do not worry yourself over it." Georgiana said in her soft voice. In the last few weeks she had come out of her shell slightly, Elizabeth's influence proving to be a good one.

The day of the ball dawned bright and clear, the sun sparking off the cool waters of the lake. Elizabeth was up early, making sure of the final arrangements before allowing herself to relax and prepare for greeting their visitors. It was the first moment she had really had to actually relax in days and wandered quietly from room to room, enjoying the solitude and calm while she waited for her guests. A few moments later Mr Darcy descended the stairs, greeting his wife with a kiss and pulled her arm through his. "Everything looks wonderful Elizabeth. This is the first time I have seen you so calm in days and the first time I have been able to have you to myself, though I fear that may be short lived."

Laughing lightly she leaned against him slightly as they walked, "I fear you may be right, Jane and Mr Bingley are due to arrive at any moment."

At her words one of the servants came through the door, "Mr and Mrs Bingley are here sir."

Leaving her husbands side Elizabeth ran through the house, most unbefitting of a married woman, to the hall where the couple were currently removing their outdoor coats. "Jane!" She cried, running up to the other woman and embracing her tightly. She hadn't seen her sister in months and was extremely pleased to see her looking so well. "I think being with child must agree with you Jane, I have never seen you looking as well as you do now. I hope you are treating her with care Mr Bingley." She said as she turned to her brother in law with a curtsey and offered her hand. He took it with a smile and planted a light kiss on it, taking her words as the jest they were meant to be.

"I am indeed Mrs Darcy. I believe I would have kept her at home if she had not insisted on coming to see you. I hope you are well yourself?"

"Very, I thank you."

"Charles." Said her husbands voice from behind her, she didn't even have to look at him to see the smile on his face.

"Darcy! Good to see you again man, it has been far too long." Mr Darcy stayed only long enough to greet Jane and welcome her to his home before the two men retired to his study.

"They will be in there for hours now. Come you must want some tea."

Elizabeth led the way to the gold and cream parlour she used for entertaining visitors as it was close to the entrance hall, close enough to know when another guest arrived. "I am so glad you are here Jane, I shall need your help tonight. Caroline Bingley is to be arriving shortly and will be staying here for a short time, I will need your presence to remain calm."

"Dear Lizzy," Jane laughed, "You know perfectly well that Caroline will have to curb her tongue now you are married to Mr Darcy, I am quite convinced that he will allow no slight on you."

"Maybe so, but I dread their remarks Jane. Mr Darcy married beneath him, I am quite aware of that and so are many others. I do not have your sweet nature to so easily forgive them." She had become very much aware of the pressure that now rested on her to give a good impression being the new mistress. It was a strange feeling to her to worry about what others might say or think, but it was not so much on her own part rather on that of her husband.

For a few hours more the two sisters chatted till the next guest arrived, her aunt and Uncle Gardner, the two people responsible for bringing herself and Mr Darcy together and so dearly loved by both parties.

Hugs and kisses were shared amongst the family, a warm welcome given to both. "I am so glad you could both come, I feared we may have lost your company you were so late in coming."

"We must apologise for that Lizzy, I had a few matters of business to attend before we left." Replied her Uncle, passing his cloak, cane and hat to the footman nearby. "Where is your distinguished husband my dear, I am anxious to speak with him again."

"He is in his study with Mr Bingley, I am sure he will welcome your interruption, he has been in there for several hours now. Daniels will show you the way." Elizabeth said, waving to the passing footman just as more guests began to arrive. "I'll have Marie show you to your room Aunt."

The next to arrive was Mr and Mrs Hurst along with Mrs Hurst's sister, Caroline Bingley and consequently Jane's sister in law.

Jane was at Elizabeth's side as she moved to greet them, the four women curtseying to one another while Mr Hurst gave a hasty bow.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Mrs Darcy, we have been looking forward to this with great anticipation."

"Indeed, we were a little surprised one has not been held earlier Eliza." Came Caroline's snide voice, the insult veiled as always, though still a barb that was as clear as day to the woman concerned.

"We would have done so Miss Bingley, but my husband and I decided to wait till Georgiana could join us from town." Elizabeth replied as her husband descended the stairs behind her.

"We did indeed; she would not have wanted to miss such an occasion. Forgive me for abandoning you and my duty as host my dear." He said as he came to her side, resting a hand lightly on her back. "Welcome to Pemberley Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you again." A small smile rested on his face, nothing more than a slight upturning of the corners of his mouth but it was more than was usually there. The look of chagrin on Caroline's face was hard to hide, she had come with the hope of finding Mr Darcy dissatisfied with his choice of wife, instead he was more at ease than she had ever seen him.

"Thank you Mr Darcy, as we were just saying to your wife, we are delighted to have been invited."

Calling over Marie again she asked her to show their guests to their respective rooms and as the disappeared from sight Elizabeth sighed, glad to have that first meeting over with, it had been much easier than she was expecting. Jane's words had rallied her spirits, she was secure in the love of her husband and she was determined not to let Caroline's barbs get to her.

After the arrival of Caroline and the Hurst's the visitors came in a flood, all of them seeming to arrive at once and Mr and Mrs Darcy scarcely had time to breath between greetings. Each was shown to their room and at last they were left alone, their last visitor having just been taken to their room. Elizabeth knew few of them, most being acquaintances of her husband, but they had all greeted her relatively warmly.

"Would you pleasure me with your company on a short stroll of the gardens before we must retire to dress?" Mr Darcy asked of his wife, offering his arm. Happy to accept his offer the couple strolled out to the gardens arm in arm. "I am sorry for leaving you alone to greet Caroline, I know her opinion of you is not of the highest. Please do not worry over her comments tonight, they are born only of jealousy."

Elizabeth found herself highly surprised at these words. True Caroline had made no secret of her admiration of Mr Darcy to anyone but this was the first time her husband had made any acknowledgement of her attentions.

"I shall do my best to ignore her comments and still be a good hostess. As mistress of Pemberley I cannot be seen neglecting any of my guests. However rude they may be. Put your mind at ease my dear, she shall not bother me in the least."

For a few minutes longer the two strolled in silence before retiring to their dressing chambers to prepare themselves for that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was dressed in her finest that night. A dress of fine white muslin fell to the floor, beautifully embroidered with flowers and curling vines in white thread. The short bodice was pulled diagonally across the stay she wore so that it dipped into a very flattering 'v' neckline. More muslin draped from her shoulders to fasten in a knot at the back of the dress and flow down to the floor to meet her soft white dance slippers. Her personal maid, Anita, and a very talented woman when it came to dressing her hair, had it curled, twisted and fastened to the rear of her head, strands of pearls intertwined with it.

Staring at her reflection in her vanity mirror she pondered over how much her life had changed in just a few months.

A tentative knock at the door sounded and Mr Darcy opened the door when she bade him enter, just as Anita finished the final touches to her hear. For a moment Mr Darcy was silent at the sight of his wife looking such a vision of beauty, she could have been Venus herself.

"Mr Darcy, this is indeed a pleasant surprise." Her face was flushed as she looked forward to the evening ahead and the early arrival of her husband.

"I have a gift for you my dear." Mr Darcy said, extending his hands which held a flat box, one very likely to contain jewellery. Taking tit from him she opened it, carefully lifting the lid to reveal what lay inside. A small gasp of astonishment passed her lips, the box held some of the most beautiful items of jeweller she had ever seen. "They were my mothers, the settings have been changed but the jewels are the same. I wish that you would wear them tonight." He said, gesturing towards Anita to take them to adorn his wife.

This was a romantic side to her husband that Elizabeth rarely saw, she had always held that he had a romantic soul but this came beyond her contemplation. She ran a gloved hand over the collar of four strands of pearls, leading to the giant ruby surrounded by diamonds in the centre. There was a matching bracelet and pearl earrings to accompany the grand gift. For a moment she looked at herself in the mirror, a completely different woman stared back at her. "Thank you sir, they are beautiful."

"As are you my dear." She replied, taking her hand and placing a lingering kiss on her wrist and enclosing her hand with both his own. "Now shall we begin the proceedings? I fear our guests may grow impatient.

Snapping out of her reverie she nodded and took the arm he offered her, holding it just a little tighter than she needed to. They descended the stairs and entered the ballroom together, Elizabeth's eyes sparkling with happiness, Mr Darcy the very image of a proud husband and a man very much in love.

Despite Darcy's dislike for dancing it was Elizabeth and himself that began that particular entertainment for the evening. The first dance over he took to the floor but twice more that evening, much more content to fall into the occupation of watching his wife and occasionally engaging in conversation with one or other of his guests.

It was Miss Bingley who now claimed his attention, much to his distaste, she had no yet given up her hopes of degrading Elizabeth in his eyes, though she used slightly more subtle methods than before. There may have been a time when he would simply remove himself from such company if found distasteful to him. But several months' marriage had softened him somewhat and he forbore her loosely veiled insults and leading questions with a show of grace.

Caroline had a habit of not knowing when to stop, continuing until she received a clear rebuke. Mr Darcy's appearance of a mild temper did nothing to dissuade her comments fuelled by a greater jealousy than before. When Elizabeth had descended the stairs, the jewels at her throat were impossible to miss. Though she had never seen them, she recognised them instantly from the numerous portraits of the late Mrs Darcy. The sight of such gems being worn by a woman she considered little more than a commoner went against every belief she had.

"I must congratulate your wife Mr Darcy, on the magnificent organization of this ball. Mrs Reynolds help must have been invaluable."

"Yes, I believe she was of some assistance."

"And how is she settling in at Pemberley? I am surprised not to have seen you both in town these last six months"

"My wife and I have had a great deal to do. Nor did we wish to leave Georgiana alone."

"Well London is quite desolate without your society Mr Darcy, and of course Eliza would be a wonderful addition."

A quick glance was exchanged between Darcy and Elizabeth, within a minute she was moving across the floor, a young man in tow.

"Excuse me Miss Bingley, forgive me for interrupting you but I must claim my husbands attention for a few moments."

"Of course Mrs Darcy, I must speak with Georgiana."

"My dear, allow me to introduce Mr Ashton. He arrived with Mr and Mrs Weatherby."

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr Ashton. I have not seen you in these parts before."

"No indeed Mr Darcy. I am visiting some old friends who live in these parts. You may perhaps see more of me in the future; I have taken a small abode not far from here."

"Is that so, you were so pleased with the country then?"

"I believe it is the most beautiful country I have ever had the pleasure of passing through."

Elizabeth's smile caught his attention; she never looked more beautiful than when she smiled, especially at him. This time it was something behind him that caused the smile to light her face. Only a slight turn on his part revealed Georgiana stood at his shoulder, Caroline appeared to have retired to speak to her own sister.

"Mr Ashton, may I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

This introduction was met with a shy smile and a graceful curtsey from the lady and a gallant bow from the gentleman.

"Mr Ashton has just recently taken a house in the area. I hope you are pleased with what you have seen so far. If you like you must make yourself acquainted with our grounds, I would be happy to show you around."

"I will gladly take the offer Mr Darcy, tank you." The direction of his attention then moved to Miss Darcy, taking an instant liking to her she, quiet appearance as Elizabeth had done upon their first meeting. "Do you live here at Pemberley Miss Darcy?"

"Yes. Since my brothers marriage I have taken up permanent residence here."

Mr Darcy watched the exchange with an expression not even his wife could fully understand but it soon settled back into a half smile as he turned to her and offered his hand.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing the next with me my dear?"

"Of course."

They joined the rows of couples preparing for the next set, their positioning giving Darcy ample opportunity to observe Mr Ashton and his sister. Georgiana would shortly be 18 and with no elder sister she was already out in society. The right marriage for her was foremost in his mind when it came to thoughts of his sister. Of course a young woman of her fortune and connections made her an object of interest to all and her shy, trusting disposition made her an easy prey to some of the more unscrupulous characters, one of which she had already been taken in by. It was both in her interest and his own that young men first had to gain his approval before courting Georgiana. For this reason he watched Mr Ashton and Georgiana closely. It pleased him to see her so much more comfortable in company or at least have the appearance of it.

Elizabeth too paid little attention to the dance, her mind engaged upon a similar subject as that of her husband.

It was while the attention of both was fixated on the pair that a commotion at the door caught them off guard. From their position it was impossible to tell what was wrong but a familiar voice and Georgiana's sudden pallor was a good indication.

"Well, isn't this all just lovely?" The shrill voice only confirmed Elizabeth's suspicion. Her youngest sister Lydia stood in the doorway hanging onto the arm of her husband. The stillness of the room lasted only a few seconds, the unfortunate incident involving the two of them had been kept only within the family; few of their guests knew the story. Elizabeth and her husband moved out of the line of dances as the music began. Darcy moved instantly towards his sister, her weak constitution concerned him and his worries had a good grounding. Her fainting figure was saved from the hard floor by the arms of Mr Ashton, a look of severe bewilderment on his face.

"Lizzie!" The year of marriage had done nothing to tame Lydia and the charm of marriage had not yet worn away. She left her husbands side to weave her way towards her sister. "Lord! What is the matter with her?" She said disdainfully on sight of the collapsed Georgiana.

"For heavens sake Lydia, lower your voice. Mr Ashton, would you be so kind as to assist Miss Darcy into another room."

With Mr Ashton's assent she led the way through into the hall and from there, the parlour. With Georgiana laid carefully on a couch Elizabeth sent a maid for her smelling salts while the gentleman hovered nearby. "Please feel free to return to the ball Mr Ashton. Miss Darcy will be well taken care of."

"Thank you Madam, will you please keep me informed of any change to her condition?"

Elizabeth answered in the affirmative and he bowed his way out of the room. At least one good thing may result from this, the young man seemed very concerned about Georgiana, and something would hopefully result in that quarter. The maid soon returned with the salts accompanied by Jane and Lydia.

"I really do think it quite harsh that you should not invite your own sister to a ball." Lydia commented as she entered while Jane tried to explain why she had not been issued an invitation while Lizzie bent her attention to Georgiana.

* * *

Darcy had waited till his sister was safely taken from the room before dealing with his unwelcome guest.

"Would you care to follow me Mr Wickham?" He left his guests in the capable hands of Mr Bingley and escorted the gentleman to his study. "What do you mean by coming back here?" His voice had dropped very low and was carefully controlled, his temper barely kept in check.

"My regiment have been called to France; we are on our way to London. My wife wished to see her sister; I could not deny her that pleasure."

"I believe I warned you never to come back to this house. I will suffer Mrs Wickham to enter Pemberley for the one reason that she is the sister of my wife, but you are never to have admittance. I want you to leave these grounds immediately."

"Darcy my good man, I can hardly leave without my wife."

"You can and you will, Mrs Wickham will be informed of your departure and, I am sure, shall follow you directly. Now, please remove yourself from this house."

"Very well, please inform her I shall take a room for us at the Inn at Lambton. I am sure you will be good enough to allow her the use of your carriage for the journey." Wickham was not a fool; it was clear there would be no room for negotiations with Darcy on this matter. "Please pass on my regards to Mrs Darcy." With a sharp bow he left the study and the premises.

Left alone in his study Darcy sat in his winged chair and dropped his head into his hand, fighting to regain his composure and temper. A soft knock sounded at his door and at his call to enter he lifted his eyes to see Elizabeth walking softly across the wooden floor. For the hundredth time he thought how lucky he was to have the love of such a beautiful and intelligent woman.

Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder, silently giving him strength to continue the evening. He gently covered her hand with his own. "How is Georgiana?"

"She has recovered but has retired for the evening."

"That will disappoint Mr Ashton."

"You observed that too? He seems quite taken with her. Has Mr Wickham been dealt with?"

"He has left, he will be staying at the Lambton Inn, you had better inform your sister."

"I am sorry, they were not invited and Lydia gave no warning as to their being in the Country."

"Do not worry yourself my love, I lay no blame for this at your door." A heavy sigh escaped him and he lifted himself to his feet, still holding her hand. "Come, I think we must return to our guests."

Nodding her agreement she allowed herself to b led from the room. Perhaps some happiness may still be salvaged from the evening.

No questions were asked on their return to the beautiful room. Jane was firm on Lydia's tale, keeping her in check amongst the other guests.

The first person to approach them was Mr Ashton, anxiously enquiring about Georgiana's health.

"She is quite will Mr Ashton, merely tired, she has decided to retire for the rest of the evening."

"I wonder if I may call in tomorrow to ask after her."

"I am sure she would be delighted to receive you."

This seemed to satisfy him and he left the pair with a pleasant smile. The next person that had to be dealt with was Lydia. Darcy allowed Elizabeth to deal with this herself and retired to a quiet corner.

"Lydia."

"Oh Lizzie! I must say this is quite a fantastic house. Of course not as fabulous as some of the houses near Newcastle. Dear Wickham would love to have somewhere like this but the salary of an officer does not allow for it."

Elizabeth bit her tongue on the many things she could have said in reply to this. "Yes, well your 'Dear Wickham' has left. He has taken a room for you both at the Lambton Inn."

"An Inn?" Have you no room for us here Lizzie?"

"No." Her tone may have been harsh but not for any price would she allow Lydia and her husband to reside for any length of time beneath her roof.

"Very well, then I shall join him now. Can I borrow your carriage Lizzie?"

* * *

Lydia was soon packed off to Lambton much to the relief of all. Taking Jane's arm she took strength from the support of her steadier sister. "Oh Jane, what should I have done without you tonight?"

"I will admit Lydia is still a little reckless, but she is our sister."

"Reckless?! Jane she is uncontrollable! How could she possibly believe she could seek residence here?"

"Forget about it Lizzie, enjoy what is left of the night."

Elizabeth took her sisters advice. She spent the rest of the evening in the company of her husband and those she loved most.

It was not till the early hours of the morning that everyone retired and even Darcy had to admit that he had enjoyed the evening. He had received numerous compliments about the beauty of his wife which of course cheered him immensely. Though she may have come from low connections there was no doubt that she was a worthy object of his affection and he had chosen his wife well.

"You were truly the belle of the ball tonight my dear." He said to her when they were both closeted in their own private quarters.

"Have I gained the approval of your high standing friends from London then do you think?" She asked of him teasingly as she brushed out her dark tumbling hair.

"Undoubtedly." He answered with a smile of his own. He took the brush from her and folded her in a tight embrace from behind.

With a contented smile she let her head rest back against his shoulder, "So it's just your relatives I have to win over."

"Give them time, they will come round eventually."

"And if they don't?"

"They are not close relatives we can both live without their approval." He breathed deeply of the sweet scent of her hair, smiling as she laughed; he did love to hear her laugh.

"We have to try, Lady Catherine is your Aunt, we have to try and make some sort of gesture of good will." She said, turning in his arms.

"Very well. I will write, perhaps she will consent to visit us here and she will see for herself how good you have been for Pemberley."

"Perhaps she will see for herself that the shades of Pemberley have not been polluted after all."


	4. Chapter 4

The ball had been a long one and it was the early hours of the morning before many of the guests had retired. Jane was enjoying the peace before everyone else rose which would not be for several hours yet. The child within her was active today and it would not now be long till she entered her confinement period. Her leisurely stroll through the house took her into the gallery. Looking up at the portraits of the Darcy's past and wondered over the current ones. The faces looking down on her all held a similar proud expression but one. The newest portrait holding pride of place, her sister and new husband smiled out from the canvas.

Though Darcy's face was grave, there was a distinct sparkle in his eye the artist had somehow captured, the same sparkle that dominated Lizzy's face to a greater degree. It was such a handsome portrait and they looked so well suited. The only thing missing from the image of bliss was a child.

She rested an involuntary hand on her belly, smiling at the thought of her own family very soon to be growing. She had always wanted children, of course it was what the wife brought to a marriage, but Lizzy didn't seem to notice the lack, nor did Darcy. Her mind drifted back to a conversation had not so long ago with her volatile sister:

"_But Lizzy, don't you want children?"_

"_Of course I do, but I do not rely on them to secure the happiness of myself or Darcy."_

"_I do not rely on them for happiness either Lizzy, but you have been married for almost 8 months now with no sign of children, surely people will be beginning to wonder."_

"_Then let them Jane, indeed I never thought you would be one of the first to question me about it."_

"_I don't mean to Lizzy, I'm just concerned about you." She was enveloped in a hug for this piece of confidence and the concern that was invariably echoed in her eyes._

"_Truly Jane, I am happy, we both are. Neither of us feel the need for a child to improve the state of matters. Indeed, I believe we both enjoy the freedom of being childless a great deal at the moment." The unmistakable twinkle was in her eye that left Jane unable to mistake what she was referring to._

_A deep blush darkened her fair cheeks as the taboo subject was even lightly referred to. Her sister laughed at Jane's discomfort and linked arms with her to continue their walk through the park. "Don't worry about us Jane, I speak for myself and Darcy when I say we are both in a state of perfect wedded bliss."_

She could not help but smile at the memory, Lizzy was practically fearless when it came to talking to her, nothing could not be said.

She eased herself down into one of the window seats and watched the dust motes floating through the beams of sunlight from the large windows that lined one side of the beautiful gallery. It was going to be another beautiful day, nothing could spoil the quiet contentment that filled her now.

Soft female voices echoed from down the hall heading towards the gallery where Jane sat. She struggled to a standing position to retire to another area of the house when she heard her sisters name mentioned. She recognized the voices to belong to Caroline Bingley and Mrs Hurst, neither of whom had welcomed the new Mrs Darcy.

"I could scarely keep my countenance when that dreadful sister of hers arrived, at least she had the sense to remove her from the ball."

"I know, to think that such a female should be Mr Darcy's sister in law is absolutely repugnant." Said Caroline, venom in her voice.

"I know you had cherished hopes of engaging his affections my dear. It was my dearest wish also, to be sure those jewels she wore last night would have been far more suited to be worn about your neck."

"Yes." The word was almost a hiss, so furious Caroline had been to see them adorn so low a personage. "That a woman such as she is mistress of Pemberley. I cannot wonder at Lady Catherine being so outraged."

"To be sure, but remember Caroline, she would have been opposed to anyone Darcy married if it was not her own daughter."

"I own you are right. But still, how could he marry one of the Bennett's, a family of so little consequence?"

"You have my sympethies, but truly we must try to accept her, she is mistress here now."

"Perhaps you are right, but I heard the maids talking this morning. Did you know she has been sending money to that odious sister of hers. Their allowance cannot possibly keep them so she has been applying to our Mrs Darcy for help with their finances."

"Does Darcy know do you think?"

"Surely he could not approve such a plan. Know, it is my belief he knows nothing of the situation. Do you think their marriage would remain so blissful if he was to find out?"

It was at this moment they saw Jane standing in a beam of sunlight, her countenance flushed at what she had just heard. How could they, she could forgive many things, but such slights as had been levelled at her dearly beloved sister enraged her beyond all sensibility.

"Why my dear Jane, I am surprised you are up so early today." Caroline barely registered any surprise at having found her standing in their way. Nor of the look of horrified anger on her usually calm face.

"I felt the need of a walk. I could not sleep." It was an effort to keep her voice level, this was her sister in law, she was supposed to love them, to accept them as her husbands family. True enough her own were by no means perfect, but by no means would they slander another or plot their downfall as these two had been doing.

"Let me escort you to your chamber my dear, you are a trifle flushed. Indeed I believe you would feel the benefit of a little rest." Mrs Hurst stepped forward, intending to take her arm. It came as a great surprise to find easy going Jane stepping away from her and removing her arm from reach.

"Thank you, I would much rather have a word with Caroline."

"Perhaps a little later dear, I have some urgent words I must address to Mr Darcy if he is up. I believe I shall wait for him in the library."

"You will do no such thing! Caroline, for heavens sake, do you not think I haven't heard all you have just said." She was in high colour now, the child restless within her.

"If you have heard I am astonished you would even admit to having heard a private conversation. Surely the proper thing to do would be to forget you heard it." Caroline turned away at that point, herself to high in anger to address a pregnant female in such a fluster.

Mrs Hurst was at pains to coax Jane away to her chambers, finding her strangely resistant. With a final pull Jane was freed from a most undignified positon and hurried after Caroline, finally catching her at the stairs.

"Please Caroline, I cannot allow you to do this."

"But Jane, surely you cannot expect me to retain this information from Darcy. It is his money, should he not have the right to know what his wife does with it."

"And what if he already knows Caroline, would that not be an embarrassment for you?"

For a moment she hoped she had persuaded Caroline, but she only turned away and continued down the stairs. Without another thought Jane hurried after her. What happened next she did not know. Her skirt was under her feet and she slipped on the fine fabric. Only two thirds down the stairs and she fell the rest of the way. For a moment she sat stunned, the next moment pain ripped through her belly. The sounds of Jane's fall had brought Caroline to her side and the cry of pain had her crouched at her side, more undignified than she had ever been in her life.

"What is it Jane?"

A pair of haunted blue eyes lifted to her face, sparkles of tears already catching in her lashes. "The baby." Another sharp pain had her gasping for breath. "Its too early. Its too early!!"

* * *

**Apologies for so short a chapter and in the delay in updating. I have no excuse for it other than the general hectic lives we all lead leave little time for writing. Still, I know where I am going for the next few chapters and hopefully they will be longer than this.**


End file.
